Multifunction showerheads have gained widespread popularity by allowing the user to select from a variety of water spray effects, such as a continuous spray, a pulsating jet or massage spray, an aerated spray, and the like. However, current designs for multifunction showerheads are complex in terms of the number of mechanisms used to select the spray effect. The current showerhead assemblies require a number of moveable parts and multiple O-rings assembled in a manner that allows the user to adjust between the various types of sprays. The multiple elements in the showerhead assemblies require complex machining and fabrication techniques and may be difficult to assemble. Moreover, while current designs may operate satisfactorily while new, after a period of use they are subject to deposits of calcium which build up and clog the fluid flow passages as well as hamper the cooperative engagement of the moveable pieces. Thus, with increasing use, the mechanism allowing adjustability between the various spray functions of current multifunction showerhead assemblies become encumbered and difficult to use.
Accordingly, a design for a multifunction showerhead capable of providing a variety of spray effects, which reduces the complexity of the assembled components, minimizes the fabrication and assembly costs, and resists build-up of deposits, yet maintains or reduces the force required for the user to adjust between the functions of the showerhead assembly would be desirable.